


Snack

by Nary



Category: Ginger Snaps (2000 2004)
Genre: Blood, Masturbation, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger's hungry. She always feels hungry lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack

Ginger's hungry. She always feels hungry lately. It's like what they say about pregnant women, that they want to eat weird things, like pickles and ice cream, except she knows she's not pregnant, and mostly what she wants to eat is meat. Rare, red meat. Hell, raw would be okay.

She's in biology class, and the goddamn frog they're dissecting is starting to look tasty. All the people around her are going on with their lives like everything's okay, and inside she's boiling, ready to erupt. Can't they tell? Are they all blind? When she stands up and walks out of the lab, nobody follows her.

She gets her lunch from her locker, but none of it is what she really wants. She eats the ham out of the sandwich, and that's okay, but it doesn't really take the edge off her hunger. Some guy walks past while she's sitting there. She doesn't even know him, he's in Brigitte's class, but all she can think about is tackling him to the ground, getting on top and making him fuck her whether he wants to or not. And then biting him, hard, maybe on the shoulder or the ear or the throat…

She shakes her head and he's gone, and she wonders if she's going crazy, because thinking about hurting him like that's got her so horny she's soaking through her panties. She stands up on slightly shaky legs and goes to the bathroom, locks herself in. The thought flits across her mind that she should always be locked in, wherever she is, just in case, but in case of what? She's not sure.

Leaning back against the wall, she lifts her short skirt and slides a hand into her dripping panties. Her pussy feels so slick, her hair's all moist and matted, and her clit's practically on fire. She frigs herself hard, sliding down to the floor when her legs won't hold her up any longer. She doesn't care anymore if someone sees her, or hears the way she's growling deep in her throat. She wishes there was someone else there, actually, someone she could claw and bite and spend herself on.

Just thinking about it, she bites her lip, hard enough to draw blood. The salt-copper taste in her mouth is what finally pushes her over the edge, not the frantic fingering. Afterwards, she feels a little calmer, just a little, but enough so that she can wash her hands and fix her hair and walk back out into the real world for a little while longer.


End file.
